Standar?
by sebening
Summary: Minseok itu standar. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Dalam hal apapun. Sementara Luhan bilang, sesuatu yang di atas atau di bawah standar itu terlalu biasa dan Luhan tidak pernah mau disebut biasa. – GS! LuMin/XiuHan from EXO


Title : Standar?

Pairing : LuMin/XiuHan (Luhan x Fem!Minseok)

_**Warning! **_Genderswitch! High school AU.

Summary : _Minseok itu standar. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Dalam hal apapun. Sementara Luhan bilang, sesuatu yang di atas atau di bawah standar itu terlalu biasa dan Luhan tidak pernah mau disebut _biasa_._

Kim Minseok itu standar. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Dalam hal apapun. Lebih tepatnya, Minseok selalu berada di tengah tengah. Nomor dua dari tiga.

Dia bukan Do Kyungsoo yang selalu peringkat pertama, bukan juga Kim Jongin yang selalu peringkat pertama _dari bawah_. Nilai rata ratanya delapan, dan terkadang harus remedial, kadang dan tidak sering. Nilai delapan itu nilai tengah. Sembilan itu tinggi dan tujuh itu rendah. Ia juga masuk kelas menengah, Kelas B. Kyungsoo di Kelas A, dan Jongin di kelas C. Peringkat? Tentu saja di tengah. Peringkat sebelas dari dua puluh satu murid kelas B. Begitu juga di bidang non-akademik.

Minseok juga bukan Kim Junmyun yang terkenal dengan sebutan _konglomerat, _dan Minseok bukan Zhang Yixing yang di_bully _karena kemiskinannya. Lagi lagi, Menengah. Ayahnya, seorang karyawan biasa di sebuah perusahaan dengan gaji standar –tidak kecil dan tidak juga besar, tetapi cukup untuk menghidupi lima anggota keluarga.

Untuk fisik, Minseok itu sebenarnya cantik –Lee _seonsaengnim_ bilang semua perempuan itu cantik. Tapi tidak juga bisa di sebut _sangat cantik _seperti Byun Baekhyun, dan maaf saja, Minseok juga tidak jelek sampai harus dipanggil _Monyet_. Kulitnya putih –seperti perempuan pada umumnya. Rambut lurusnya panjang menyentuh punggung –sangat biasa. Tinggi badannya juga tidak terlalu pendek dan tidak terlalu tinggi –pas untuk ukuran seorang perempuan. Minseok tidak suka terlalu mencolok. Ia bisa dibilang agak pendiam, tapi dia tidak _seirit _Wu Yifan yang lebih mirip tembok beton berjalan dari pada seorang siswa sekolah menengah akhir. Apalagi dibandingkan dengan Kim Jongdae yang terlalu berisik. Tepatnya, lagi lagi, Minseok itu standar.

Dan Minseok itu juga tidak begitu terkenal. Ia sendiri yakin kalau hanya orang orang yang pernah sekelas dengannya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini saja yang mengenalnya di sekolah ini. Dia bukan anggota OSIS –yang pasti terkenal karena sering berbicara di depan umum sekedar untuk mengumumkan sesuatu. Temannya juga tidak terlalu banyak tapi tidak bisa dibilang sedikit juga. Setiap jam istirahat pergi ke kantin, dan kadang dihukum karena terlambat dan tidak mengerjakan PR –selayaknya remaja biasa.

Hidupnya datar –sangat malah.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Minseok menjadi _agak terkenal _satu minggu terakhir ini.

Penyebabnya adalah Lu Han –Ketua Klub Sepak Bola, anggota OSIS dari kelas A yang juga sangat tampan dan pintar yang sangat sangat terkenal seantero sekolah– mengatakan kalau dia sudah memperhatikan Minseok sejak lama dan menyukai Minseok.

Kaget. Tentu saja. _Prince Charm _paling dielu elukan di sekolah tiba tiba menyatakan cinta pada seorang Kim Minseok yang _sangat sangat biasa dan standar_.

"Aku suka kamu, Minseok."Begitu katanya saat Minseok menemui Luhan sesaat setelah latihan sepak bola berakhir. Minseok yang merasa heran, tidak percaya dan kaget sekaligus hanya bisa menyeritkan dahinya.

"Aku serius, Minseok."Minseok menatap lamat lamat mata laki laki dihadapannya. Serius. Sama sekali tidak terlihat sedikitpun _bercanda _dimata rusanya. Tapi tetap saja Minseok heran, bahkan mereka hanya beberapa kali bertegur sapa dan sama sekali tidak berkesan.

"Kenapa bisa..?"

"Entah. Awalnya aku pikir, sesuatu yang terlalu di atas dan terlalu dibawah itu sangat biasa. Aku tidak mau disebut biasa, jadi, kupikir, hal yang biasa itulah yang justru tidak biasa. Kamu ini, satu satunya perempuan yang aku anggap _biasa_. Jadi, aku terus memperhatikanmu, dan sekarang aku malah suka padamu yang biasa biasa itu."

Minseok sama sekali tidak tahu, Ucapan Luhan itu sebenarnya sejenis pujian atau malah ejekan? Ah, masa bodoh. Yang Minseok sekarang mengerti hanya, Luhan mengatakan ia suka Minseok dan Minseok harus menjawab secepat mungkin. Jawabanya antara _Iya _atau _Tidak_. Hanya dua. Tidak ada jawaban _tengah_.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik –dan Minseok akhirnya mengangguk.

Kenapa?

Karena Minseok hanya orang biasa yang tidak bisa menolak pesona luar –fisik, wajah, dan tubuh atletisnya– dalam –sikap aneh tapi ramahnya– milik seorang Luhan. Iya, kan?


End file.
